El cuervo (poema)
.]] El cuervo (The Raven en inglés) es un poema narrativo escrito por Edgar Allan Poe y su composición poética más famosa. Fue publicado por primera vez en enero de 1845. Son notables su musicalidad, su lenguaje estilizado y su atmósfera sobrenatural. Habla de la misteriosa visita de un cuervo parlante a la casa de un amante afligido y el lento descenso hacia la locura de este último. El amante, que a menudo se ha identificado como un estudiante,Meyers, 163Silverman, 239 llora la pérdida de su amada, Leonor. El negro cuervo, posado sobre un busto de Palas, parece azuzar su sufrimiento con la constante repetición de las palabras "Nunca más" (Nevermore). En el poema Poe hace alusión al folklore y a varias obras clásicas. Poe afirmaba haber escrito el poema de forma muy lógica y metódica. Su intención era crear un poema que pudiese gustar tanto a las clases populares como a las personas de gusto más refinado, como explica él mismo en el siguiente ensayo: "La filosofía de la composición". El poema se inspira parcialmente en la figura del cuervo parlante de la novela Barnaby Rudge de Charles Dickens.Kopley & Hayes, 192 Poe toma prestados el complejo ritmo y la métrica del poema "Geraldine", de Elizabeth Barrett. La primera aparición de "El cuervo", el 29 de enero de 1845 en el diario New York Evening Mirror, convirtió a Poe en un personaje muy popular en su época. Pronto se hicieron reimpresiones, parodias y versiones ilustradas del poema. Aunque algunos críticos mantienen opiniones diversas acerca de su valor literario, el poema sigue siendo una de las composiciones más famosas que nunca se han escrito.Silverman, 237 "El cuervo" sigue a un narrador sin nombre, que al principio está sentado leyendo "un raro infolio de olvidados cronicones", con la intención de olvidar la pérdida de su amada Leonor.Poe, 773. Un “golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación” no revela nada, pero incita al alma a “encenderse”.Poe, 774 Se oye un golpeteo similar, ligeramente más fuerte, esta vez en la ventana. Cuando va a investigar, un cuervo entra a su habitación. Sin prestar atención al hombre, el cuervo se posa sobre un busto de Pallas. Divertido por la cómicamente serio comportamiento del ave, el hombre le pregunta su nombre. La única respuesta del cuervo es “nunca más”. El narrador se muestra sorprendido ante la capacidad del ave para hablar, si bien no dice otra cosa. Supone que el cuervo aprendió a decir “nunca más” de algún “amo infeliz”, y que es lo único que sabe decir. El narrador comenta que su “amigo” el cuervo pronto se iría volando de su vida, así como “otros amigos se han ido volando antes” junto con sus esperanzas. Como contestándole, el cuervo vuelve a decir “nunca más”.El narrador se convence que esa única palabra, Nevermore, “nunca más”, posiblemente adquirida de un viejo amo con mala suerte, es lo único que puede decir. Aún así, el narrador coloca su silla justo enfrente del cuervo, determinado a saber más sobre él. Piensa por un momento, sin decir nada, pero su mente lo lleva de nuevo a su perdida Lenore. Piensa que el aire se vuelve cada vez más espeso y siente la presencia de ángeles. Confuso por la asociación de los ángeles con el ave, el narrador se pone furioso, llamando al cuervo “cosa del demonio” y “profeta”. Mientras el hombre grita ante el cuervo, este sólo le responde “nunca más”.Poe, 775 Finalmente, le pregunta al animal si él se encontraría con Lenore en el cielo. Cuando responde con su típica frase “nunca más”, él grita y le ordena al cuervo regresar a la “ribera Plutónica”, aunque nunca se mueve. Presumiblemente en el tiempo de la recitación del poema, el cuervo “aún está sentado” sobre el busto de Pallas. La admisión final del narrador es que su alma está atrapada bajo la sombre del cuervo y que será liberada ”nunca más”. Análisis Poe escribió el poema como una narrativa, sin crear intencionalmente una alegoría o caer en el didactism.El tema central del poema es la devoción sin fin.Cornelius, Kay. "Biography of Edgar Allan Poe" in Bloom's BioCritiques: Edgar Allan Poe, Harold Bloom, ed. Philadelphia: Chelsea House Publishers, 2002. p. 21 ISBN 0791061736 El narrador experiencia un perverso conflicto entre eldeseo de recordar y el deseo de olvidar. Parece sentir algo de placer en enfocarse en su pérdida.Kopley & Hayes, 194 El narrador asume que “nunca más” es lo único que logra retener el ave, y aún así continúa haciéndole preguntas, sabiendo cuál será la respuesta. Sus preguntas, entonces, son deliberadamente autodespreciativas y lo llevan aún más a ese sentimiento de pérdida.Hoffman, 74 Poe no deja en claro si el cuervo en realidad entiende lo que dice o si su intención es crear una reacción en el narrador del poema.Hirsch, 195-6 El narrador comienza débil y cansado, se torna desconsolado y arrepentido antes de pasar a la histeria y, al final, a la locura.Hoffman, 73–74 Alusiones Poe afirma que el narrador es un joven estudiante.Sova, 208 Pese a que esto no esté explícitamente en el texto, es mencionado en “La filosofía de la composición”. También se sugiere dentro del poema en el hecho de que comience el mismo con el joven leyendo un libro, y por el busto de Pallas Atenea, diosa griega de la sabiduría. Él está leyendo “más que un montón de pintorescas y curiosas tradiciones olvidadas”. Similar a los estudios indicados en la corta historia de Poe, Ligeia, estas tradiciones pueden referir a lo oculto o a la magia negra. Esto se enfatiza en la elección del autor de ubicar el relato en el mes de diciembre, un mes en que se cree que las fuerzas de la oscuridad están especialmente activas. El uso de un cuervo — el “pájaro del demonio” — también sugiere esto.Granger, 53–54 La imagen demoníaca se enfatiza por la creencia del narrador de que el cuervo es de “la ribera Plutónica de la Noche”, o un mensajero del más allá, refiriéndose a Plutón, el dios romano del inframundo, también conocido como Hades en la mitología griega. Poe eligió un cuervo para ser el tema central de la historia porque quería una criatura que no razonara pero que fuera capaz de hablar. Decidió utilizar un cuervo, el cua él que consideró igualmente capaz del habla que un loro al encajar esto con el deseado tono del poema.Hirsch, 195Poe dijo que el cuervo estaba pensado para simbolizar el triste e interminable recuerdo.Silverman, 240 También se inspiró en Grip, el cuerve de Barnaby Rudge: A Tale of the Riots of 'Eighty de Charles Dickens. Una escena en particular tiene un parecido con “El cuervo”: al final del quinto capítulo, Grip hace un sonido y alguien dice, “¿Qué fue eso – él, golpeando la puerta?” La respuesta es, “Es alguien golpeando suavemente los postigos.” El cuervo de Dicken podía decir muchas palabras y tenías sus momentos humorísticos, incluyendo el salto del corcho de champaña, pero Poe enfatizó cualidades más dramáticas del ave. Poe había escrito una crítica de Barnaby Rudge para la Graham's Magazine diciendo, entre otras cosas, que el cuervo debería haber servido para un propósito más poético y simbólico. La similitud no pasó desaparecibida: James Russel Lowell, en su A Fable for Critics, escribió el verso, "Here comes Poe with his raven, like Barnaby Rudge / Three-fifths of him genius and two-fifths sheer fudge.", que en español sería: Aquí viene Poe con su cuervo, como ''Barnaby Rudge / tres quintos de su genialidad y dos quintos de puras tonterías. Cornelius, Kay. "Biography of Edgar Allan Poe" in Bloom's BioCritiques: Edgar Allan Poe, Harold Bloom, ed. Philadelphia: Chelsea House Publishers, 2002. p. 20 ISBN 0791061736 Poe podría haberse valido también de varias referencias a cuervos en la mitología y el folclore.En la mitología nórdica, Odín poseía dos cuervos llamados Hugin y Munin, quienes representaban el pensamiento y la memoria.Adams, 53El cuervo también se gana una reputación de mal augurio en el libro Génesis.Hirsch, 195De acuerdo al folclore hebreo, Noé envía un cuervo blanco para examinar las condiciones mientras seguían en el arca. Este se entera de que la inundación se está comenzando a disipar, pero no vuelve inmediatamente con las noticias. Se lo vuelve negro como castigo por esto, y se lo obliga a comer carroña por siempre. En Las Metamorfosis de Ovidio, un cuervo también comienza blanco antes de que Apollo lo castigara, al convertirlo en negro, por enviar un mensaje de la infidelidad de una amante. La idea de un cuervo mensajero en el cuento de Poe puede haber sida inspirada en estas historias.Adams, 53 Poe también menciona al Bálsamo de la Meca, una referencia al Libro de Jeremías de la Biblia: “no hay bálsamo en Gilead; ¿no hay ningún médico ahí? ¿Por qué no se ha recobrado entonces la salud de la hija de mi pueblo?Jeremiah 8:22 En ese contexto, el bálsamo de Gilead es una resina usada para fines medicinales (lo cual sugiere, quizá, que el narrador necesita ser curado después de la pérdida de Lenore). Él también refiere a "Aidenn", otra palabra del Jardín del Edén, aunque Poe la usa para preguntar si Lenore ha sido aceptada en el paraíso. Por otro lado, el narrador imagina que un serafín (un tipo de ángel), ha entrado en la habitación. Piensa que ellos intentan llevarse sus recuerdos de Lenore, para lo cual utilizan nepenthe, una droga mencionada en la Odisea de Homero para inducir el olvido. Estructura poética El poema está hecho compuesto por 18 estrofas de 6 líneas cada una. Generalmente, la métricas es trocaica octómetra — ocho troqueos por línea. Cada troqueo teniendo una sílaba acentuada seguida de otra sin acentuar. La primera línea del poema original, por ejemplo (con /''' para representar sílabas acentuadas y '''x para representar a las sin acentuar): Edgar Allan Poe, sin embargo, afirmó que el poema era una combinación de octómetro acataléctico, heptámetro cataléctico, y tetrámetro cataléctico.El esquema rítmico es ABCBBB y hace gran uso de la rima interna ("dreary" y "weary"; "Once upon" y "while I pon-") y de la aliteración ("Doubting, dreaming dreams...").Kopley & Hayes, 192–193El poeta del siglo veinte Daniel Hoffman sugirió que la estructura y métrica del poema es tan rígida que es casi artificial, aunque su cualidad “magnética” lo supera.Hoffman, 76 Poe basó la estructura de “El cuervo” en la complicada rima y ritmo del poema "Lady Geraldine's Courtship" de Elizabeth Barrett's. Poe había criticado el trabajo de Barrett en el artículo de enero de 1845 de la revista Broadway Journal y dijo que “su inspiración poética es lo más alto que podemos concebir”. Su sentido del arte es puro en sí mismo. Acerca de "Lady Geraldine's Courtship" él dijo, “Jamás he leído un poema que combinarar de esa manera tanta de la más feroz pasión con tanta de la más delicada imaginación.”Meyers, 160 Historia de la publicación Poe primero le dio “El cuervo” a su amigo y antiguo patrón George Rex Graham de la Graham's Magazine en Filadelfia. Graham rechazó el poema, que podría no haber estado en su versión final, aunque le dio a Poe $15 por caridad.Hoffman, 79 Poe intentó entonces el poner su poema en American Review: A Whig Journal,, que le pagó $9 por él.Ostrom, 5 Aunque fue vendido primero a The American Review , que lo imprimió en 1845, “El cuervo” fue publicado por primera vez en el “Evening Mirror” el 29 de enero de 1845, aún nantes de la publicación oficial. Nathaniel Parker Willis, editor de Mirror, lo presentó como “inigualable en la poesía en inglés para sutil concepción, magistral ingenio de la versificación, y constante, sustentante del impulso imaginativo... se fijará en la memoria de quien lo lea.Silverman, 237 Luego de esta publicación el poema apareció en periódicos por todo los Estados Unido, incluyendo el New York Tribune (8 de febrero, 1845), Broadway Journal (vol. 1, 8 de febrero, 1845), Southern Literary Messenger (vol. 11, marzo de 1845), Literary Emporium (vol. 2, Diciembre de 1845), Saturday Courier, 16 (25 de Julio, 1846), y el Richmond Examiner (25 de Septiembre, 1849). También ha aparecido en numerosas antologías, comenzando con Poets and Poetry of America editado por Rufus Wilmot Griswold en 1847. Illustradores Publicaciones posteriores de "El cuervo" incluyeron imágenes hechas por prestigiosos ilustradores. Particularmente, en 1858 "El cuervo" un antología británica de Poe con ilustraciones de John Tenniel, el ilustrador de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. "El cuervo" fue publicado independientemente con espléndidos grabados por Gustave Doré en 1884. Doré murió antes de su publicación.Scholnick, Robert J. "In Defense of Beauty: Stedman and the Recognition of Poe in America, 1880-1910", collected in Poe and His Times: The Artist and His Milieu, edited by Benjamin Franklin Fisher IV. Baltimore: The Edgar Allan Poe Society, 1990. p. 262. ISBN 0961644923 En 1875, una edición francesa con texto en francés e inglés fue publicada con litogragos hechos por el afamado impresionista Édouard Manet y con traducción del simbolista Stephane Mallarmé. Muchos artistas del siglo XX e ilustradores contemporáneos crearon ilustraciones basadas en "El cuervo", incluyendo a Edmund Dulac, István Orosz, - Anamorphic illustration for "The Raven" - the same illustration with a chrome-plated brass cylinder Ryan Price, Odilon Redon y Gahan Wilson. Composición Poe capitalizó el éxito de "El cuervo" publicando a continuación su ensayo "La filosofía de la composición" (1846), en que detalló la creación del poema. Su descripción es probablemente exagerada, aunque el ensayo sirve como una importante visión general de la teoría literaria de Poe.Krutch, 98 Él explica que cada componente del poema se basa en la lógica: para huir de la tormenta (la "lóbrega medianoche" en el "lóbrego diciembre"), y su posar en un pálido busto fue para crear un contraste visual con el negro del ave. Ningún aspecto del poema fue un accidente, dice Poe, sino que está basado en el total control del autor.Silverman, 295–296 Incluso el término Nevermore (En inglés "nunca más", pronunciado /ˈnɛ.və(ɹ).mɔː(ɹ)/)fue usado por el efecto del sonido de la vocal larga (aunque Poe podría haberse inspirado en por la palabra usada en los trabajos de Lord Byron o Henry Wadsworth LongfellowForsythe, 439–452). Poe había experimentado con el sonido de la o larga en muchos otros poemas: "no mre" en Silencio (cuento), "evermore" en "The Conqueror Worm" El tema en sí mismo, dice, fue elegido porque "la muerte... de una bella mujer es sin duda el tema más poético del mundo". Told from "the lips... of a bereaved lover" is best suited to achieve the desired effect. Beyond the poetics of it, the lost Lenore may have been inspired by events in Poe's own life as well, either to the early loss of his mother, Eliza Poe, or the long-illness endured by his wife, Virginia. Ultimately, Poe considered "The Raven" an experiment to "suit at once the popular and critical taste", accessible to both the mainstream and high literary worlds. It is unknown how long Poe worked on "The Raven"; speculation ranges from a single day to ten years. Poe recited a poem believed to be an early version with an alternate ending of "The Raven" in 1843 in Saratoga, New York. An early draft may have featured an owl.Weiss, 185 Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Poemas Categoría:Obras de Edgar Allan Poe bg:Гарванът bs:Gavran (Edgar Allan Poe) ca:El Corb (poema) cs:Havran (báseň) de:Der Rabe (Poe) en:The Raven eo:La Korvo fi:Korppi (runo) fr:Le Corbeau (poème) hr:Gavran (poema) hu:A holló id:The Raven is:Hrafninn it:Il corvo e altre poesie ja:大鴉 nl:The Raven pl:Kruk (wiersz) pt:The Raven ro:Corbul ru:Ворон (стихотворение, 1845) sh:Gavran (poema) simple:The Raven sk:Havran (Edgar Allan Poe) sl:Krokar (Edgar Allan Poe) sr:Гавран (Едгар Алан По) sv:Korpen (dikt) tr:Kuzgun (şiir) uk:Ворон (вірш)